


Under the Stars

by AsamiBlackfyre (CosimaBlackfyre)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Magic, Mild Gore, Murder, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaBlackfyre/pseuds/AsamiBlackfyre
Summary: Villanelle is one of many Fallen Angels, tasked with assassinating humans. Eve is one of a few humans with the extraordinary gift of the Sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a little one shot, but it ended up being longer than I anticipated. I think it'll be a two shot or a three shot lol. I had the idea pop into my head after seeing season 2, episode 5. But after the end of season 2, I changed the plot and decided to make it a little softer. If you see any mistakes please let me know. And I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: Maruonoichi Sadistic by Utada Hikaru and Nariaki Obukuro, Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine and The Only by Irene.

Growing up, Eve would talk to ghosts. Most children talked to their imaginary friends or actual, living, breathing friends. Not her. She talked to the dead. And they spoke back to her, because for the most part, they were rather polite. Much more pleasant than the living at times.

Eve had a gift: she could see the paranormal. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, etc. She could see them all and more importantly, she could connect with them. It was all she knew.

It made her job rather easy. She worked for the Bureau of Supernatural Affairs or the BSA. Solving crimes committed by supernatural beings or in many cases, protecting supernatural beings from hate crimes committed by humans or in even rarer cases, other supernatural beings. It was a lot easier to prevent some human bigot from taking on an entire vampire nest than it was figuring out which vampires were satisfied with donated human blood and which ones simply wanted to murder humans. Never a dull moment at her job.

And Eve loved it that way. She was busy, she was successful and she was married. Her husband taught at one of the only integrated schools that accepted all children; regardless of whether they had tails or not. She was happy. Her life was good. Until she realized one day that she was being followed.

Eve was walking down the street one early Friday evening. The sun was beginning to set and the sidewalk was already dark. She was carrying a bag with her favorite takeout for herself and Niko. Just before she turned the corner, she noticed a tall figure with black wings leaning on one of the lampposts.

_An angel._ Eve thought to herself. She’d seen a lot of creatures in her lifetime, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen one of those. Her eyes strayed over the winged figure and she realized the angel was blonde and wearing a black, hooded cloak. She wondered what the angel was doing there, but then realized it was none of her business. So she turned the corner and kept walking…

Only to see the same angel sitting on top of one of the cars parked on the street. Eve frowned and she walked a little faster. She glanced at the angel through the corner of her eye as she passed by the blue Toyota. The angel was looking right at her with curious hazel eyes.

Eve’s scowled deepened and she stopped walking. She turned around and looked right at the angel. “Can I help you with something?” Eve asked, slightly annoyed and unnerved by the staring.

She wasn’t expecting the angel’s reaction. The blonde threw her head back and laughed obnoxiously, almost knocking the car over. “You are funny. I did not expect that.” The angel hopped down from the car and landed on the ground fluidly.

Eve’s eyes widened. This angel was beyond beautiful. Her skin was practically glowing, her hair was lustrous, her black wings were shimmering, her face was flawless. She’d never seen someone so ethereal in all her life and she’d seen a lot.

The angel slowly walked towards Eve. Eve found herself backing away until her back met a tree. The angel continued walking towards her, every step deliberate and slow. She held out a hand and a thin, sharp sword with a hilt embedded with glinting jewels appeared in mid-air. The blonde snatched the sword easily and a second later, the blade was pointed at Eve’s throat. The angel stared down at Eve, her once curious eyes now cold and ruthless.

_Well… this is it._ Eve thought to herself. She knew how to fight off a vampire, how to talk down a ghost, how to wrestle a werewolf, but never in her life had she heard of a homicidal angel. So she gave in, swallowed her panic and looked right back at the angel. Ready to die by her steady hand.

The angel frowned but didn’t move the sword. The pressure on Eve’s neck was almost a comfort. It reminded the woman that she wasn’t dead yet; she could still feel. Her heart was still beating.

“Why aren’t you afraid?” The angel asked. “And how can you see me?”

“I’m not afraid to die.” Eve answered honestly. “In fact, death and I are old friends. If anything, death has been the most consistent part of my life. I have the Sight.”

“Hmmm.” The angel cocked her head to one side. “That wasn’t in your file. This changes things. Most humans who have the Sight… can’t see as well as you do. They might see glimpses or hear things. Some of them might just sense our presence. But you. You can see me clearly, can’t you?”

“I can see all of you,” Eve said simply. “And why do you have a file on me? What does it say?”

“Hmm… your exciting job of hunting down criminals, your boring husband, your colleagues and friends, your daily routine and schedules… but it only mentions your gift once. I’ve killed humans with the Sight before. But they couldn’t see me. They couldn’t see through my magic.”

“Okay, first of all, my husband is _not_ boring. Second of all, you still didn’t answer my question. Why do you have a file on me?” Eve demanded.

The angel smirked down at her. “I’m one of the Fallen Angels working for Lucifer and I kill whoever he tells me to.” Her smile was just as devastating as the rest of her, charming and eerie and striking.

“And why does me being able to see you change things?” Eve pressed.

“Because when you go to the afterlife silly, you’ll be able to name your killer. None of my other victims have ever seen my face. Some called me the Faceless Monster. I’ve killed humans with the Sight before. But you… you can identify me. And I’m sure whoever contracted me and Konstantin knew that.” The angel finally drew back her sword and the blade vanished. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “As soon as I kill you, you’ll go right to Heaven and accuse me of murder. I do not want to sit through a boring trial that I will lose.”

“What makes you think I’m going to Heaven? Is that in my file?” Eve frowned. “I’ve made some mistakes before and I know I-” She broke off at the incredulous look the angel was giving her.

“I’ve just told you I was hired to kill you and you’re worried about whether or not you’re going to Heaven?” The blonde snorted. “We have more important things to worry about, Eve.”

The way her name rolled off the angel’s tongue made a shiver go down Eve’s spine. “What’s your name?” Eve asked.

The angel’s eyes widened.

“Not used to hearing that question, I suppose.”

“Not from a human, no. I have many names. But you may call me Villanelle.”

“Okay, Villanelle. So you think someone set you up? Someone wants you to get caught. Why?”

“I am not sure. But I do know that I cannot kill you until I figure it out.”

“Hmm… fair enough. I have some vacation days leftover. I’ll help you.”

Villanelle gave Eve another look. “Why would you want to help me?”

Eve shrugged. “It’s what I do. It’s what I’m good at. And no, I don’t mind that you’re probably going to kill me. Everyone has to die sometime.”

Eve started walking and turned back. Villanelle was still standing there, looking at her as if she couldn’t believe Eve was real. It really should’ve been the other way around.

“You know, after you kill me, I’m going to hire the best lawyer and send your ass to jail.” Eve smirked and Villanelle smiled right back at her. Her long legs quickly brought her next to Eve and they continued on walking together as if they were old friends. Eve couldn’t help but feel as if she’d met Villanelle before.

“That is not how it works, Eve Polastri.” Villanelle said. They were so close that the tip of her black wing was touching Eve’s shoulder. It felt rather soft. They reached Eve’s house in no time.

The lights were off. Strange. Niko should’ve been home by now. Eve took her coat off. “Can I take your… cloak?” Eve raised an eyebrow at the angel who was standing patiently in the doorway.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Villanelle strolled in past Eve as if she owned the house.

_Was she waiting for me to invite her in? An assassin with manners… who knew. _Eve snorted to herself as she flicked a few lights on. She didn’t think angels were like vampires, needing to be invited in. But how was she to know anyways?

“Your husband will not be home for some time, I made sure of it. Right now, he is with his colleagues out celebrating a friend of a friend’s birthday.”

“And who is this friend of a friend?” Eve opened her fridge and pulled out some ice cubes and juice. “I assume Fallen Angels drink vodka.”

“Someone who doesn’t really exist, but they don’t need to know that. Humans are interesting. You will celebrate in the name of camaraderie, even if you do not care about the person. To me, it seems a waste of time.” Villanelle shrugged and rummaged through the cupboards until she found two wine glasses. “Shall we?”

Villanelle and Eve sat down at the kitchen table. Eve opened up the small boxes of takeout and they began to eat.

Eve couldn’t help but stare. Villanelle ate ravenously, as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“The dead…” Villanelle started between bites, “they can make food with magic but it just isn’t the same as human food. It’s missing something.”

Eve cocked her head to one side. She took a sip of her cocktail and savored it in her mouth. “Well… not all of the dead necessarily need to eat, do they? But some vampires are excellent cooks.”

“I am a vegetarian.” Villanelle said with a blank look on her face.

Eve bit back some laughter and the blonde smiled immediately.

“Sure.” Eve polished off the last bits on her plate. “Let’s get to work, yeah?”

“Not so fast.” Villanelle shook her head. “I want to get to know you better, before I tell you all my secrets.”

“What more do you want to know from me that isn’t in my file?” Eve frowned.

“For starters, why you’re so calm about possibly dying by my hand.” Villanelle took a large swig from the wine glass and gulped it down loudly. “Most people would’ve run away screaming at the first chance they got. Or gotten a kitchen knife and tried to stab me. But not you. Why?”

“I _already_ told you. It’s my job.” Eve rolled her eyes. “Am I going to have to repeat myself all the time with you? Look, I always had a feeling it would happen one day. I’d solve a case and piss off someone. When you deal with the paranormal and you’re human, you’re constantly dealing with that thought, that your untimely death is around the corner. Because you’re always around beings who are more powerful than you. Your life is in their hands. Every day when I go to work, I’m taking a risk. I can get killed at any time.

“I didn’t think someone would try and assassinate me, or hire you, rather, but that’s neither here nor there. The fact is, everyone dies.” Eve shrugged.

“Yes, but some deaths are different than others. And for some, death is not the end.” Villanelle pointed out. “Whoever hired Konstantin and me could’ve also hired a vampire or werewolf to turn you. But they didn’t want that. They wanted you dead dead. Who would want that?”

“I don’t know. Who would want you to get caught?” Eve shot back.

Villanelle’s eyes widened in surprise and then she grinned. “The list is too long. I have many enemies and too few friends. It could’ve been any one of my exes. I dated this witch for almost a year, Nadia. She is very self-centered; it didn’t work out between us. It also could’ve been whoever employs the Ghost.”

“The Ghost? I’ve heard of her.” Eve leaned forward curiously. The Ghost was an assassin who was so discrete, no one had been able to determine what type of supernatural being she was. She’d killed about ten high profile targets: human and paranormal alike.

“I’m sure you have. Your department has tangled with her in the past, yes?” Villanelle rested her chin on her hand. “But enough about work. I want to hear more about-”

“No.” Eve said firmly and gave Villanelle a stubborn look. Villanelle looked slightly amused but didn’t say anything. “I want to hear about you. You’ve told me you have enemies. But experience has taught me, plenty of betrayals come from friends too.” She hungered for knowledge of this mysterious creature, Villanelle.

“Hmmm… well I enjoy long walks on the beach, walking underneath the stars and ingesting Italian cuisine.” Villanelle smirked at Eve. That charming smile would’ve been enough to disarm any other woman… or man for that matter. But Eve wasn’t just any woman.

“I’m being serious.” Eve narrowed her eyes. “Why are you an assassin? Where is your family? Who is Konstantin?”

“I was being serious too. But you do not want to listen.” Villanelle looked slightly annoyed and leaned back in her chair, her wings fluttering a bit. “If we are going to do this, I’m going to need another drink.”

Eve gestured to the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter. Villanelle helped herself to a fresh glass and drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Then she poured another and drank it just as quickly. Then a third and fourth.

“I forgot you humans can’t drink like we do.” Villanelle set her glass down on the table. “I kill because I’m good at it, because I’m told to, I get to travel, and the pay is good, very good. It’s better than filing papers in an office next to a weirdo with three tails or fighting on the battlefield with mindless demons.”

“I want to understand. I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you or anything.” Eve inhaled. She realized she was playing a dangerous game, becoming acquainted with her possible killer, but that deep part of her wanted to know… wanted to solve the mystery of her own future murder. It was macabre, but so was she.

“I get bored easily. You are very entertaining. Feel free to push away.” Villanelle offered, resting her chin in her hand and flashing one of her alluring smiles at Eve. And for some reason, Eve almost found herself smiling back.

She needed to focus. “Who are your targets usually? Have you ever been told to kill someone who works in my department?” Eve demanded.

“My targets range from assholes cheating on their wives to corrupt politicians. Konstantin is my handler and he usually accepts every job that is offered. It’s quite possible I could have killed one of your coworkers. Do I remember every job I do? No.”

Eve found herself asking a question that had nothing to do with their impending investigation. “What does it feel like when you kill someone?”

Villanelle gave Eve a surprised look, as if she was almost impressed and Eve felt as if she was being evaluated somehow, but then the angel’s face became somewhat thoughtful. “I enjoy the thrill of it, the rush, the feeling of power. But it doesn’t last forever.”

“No feeling lasts forever. And after? How does it feel after they’re dead?”

“I feel nothing. But then again, I feel nothing most of the time.”

“Really?”

“Most of the time, I’m bored beyond comprehension. I grow more tired of the mundane every day.”

Eve gave Villanelle a look the angel couldn’t immediately decipher. “And how are you feeling right now?”

Villanelle stared into Eve’s eyes. “If you were single, I’d tell you.” She winked at Eve and watched with satisfaction as the woman became flustered.

Eve cleared her throat loudly and looked away. “Are you usually attracted to those you’re hired to kill?” She didn’t know why she was still asking these questions and she didn’t know why Villanelle was still answering them. She felt so drawn in. She felt as if she and this angel were the only beings left in the universe, as cliché as that was. Nothing could tear her away from Villanelle in this moment.

“No, not at all. Just you.” Villanelle said lowly, her voice practically a purr.

Eve took another healthy sip of alcohol. “I think, I think that’s enough questions for now.” She stole a look at the clock. “It’s getting late. I’m sure Niko will be back soon.” It was too much. It was too intense. And when did it get so hot in her damn kitchen? Eve could barely breathe.

“That’s a shame.” Villanelle kept her eyes on Eve. “But ultimately, it’s for the best. I’m going to go somewhere and lie low for a few days. I suggest you do the same. Unless you’d like to come with me.”

Eve almost choked. Her hand was like a noose around her wine glass. “Well, while I appreciate the offer, I think I’ll go elsewhere. With my husband.” She said stiffly, staring down at her empty plate, wondering how she even got to this point. What was it about Villanelle that made Eve so fixated on her? How did their conversation come to this? And why was part of her whispering _go with her_?

Villanelle stood up with that airy confidence she just exuded naturally and for a moment, Eve was in awe of her. “In that case, I’ll be on my way. Try not to get killed while I’m gone. Thanks for dinner. And the drinks.” The blonde strolled over to where Eve was sitting. The brunette was practically frozen, the entirety of their conversation finally hitting her.

That and she just realized how very attracted to Villanelle she actually was.

Villanelle leaned over and kissed Eve on the cheek. She was so close one of her wings was gently touching Eve’s back. Eve closed her eyes automatically, reveling in the angel’s warmth. It was over way too soon. Villanelle drew back and it was like the sun had gone behind a cloud. Her eyes popped open and she found herself staring up at Villanelle’s expressionless face.

“You’re welcome.” Eve breathed out softly, her cheek still tingling. Was that normal? Or was that some kind of angel magic? Or was it just _her_? Eve had been attracted to women before, sure, but not like this. What was it about her?

“Good night, Eve.” Villanelle gave her one last look, turned around and disappeared. Only her empty plate and glass remained; otherwise, Eve would’ve thought she was dreaming or under a spell.

Maybe she was under a spell.

Eve didn’t move from the chair in the kitchen until her husband came home.

* * *

Villanelle was a lot of things. Honest wasn’t one of them. So maybe she’d lied a bit when she said she’d been sent to kill Eve. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with a beautiful woman on her day off. Maybe she pretended and thought up a conspiracy and got a little into it. Where was the harm in that?

Well, Konstantin didn’t find it so funny.

“You did what???” He’d screamed at her and a lecture had followed, but honestly, she hadn’t listened. Finally he’d left her condo, muttering about insubordination and why didn’t she just do online dating like everyone else. She’d been left to her own thoughts, to her dismay.

Villanelle laid on her bed with her head hanging off the edge and stared out of her window, the dark world upside down. One thing she liked about being in Hell was that there were no stars. No moonlight touched this realm. The sky was just black. Soulless. It reminded her of herself.

For most of her life, Villanelle had been bored and empty. Nothing excited her, hardly anything thrilled her. Besides killing and even that was getting monotonous. There was little spontaneity in being an assassin and being told who to kill. In the beginning, she’d loved the novelty of it. The stalking. The hunting. The strike.

The way her enemies never knew she was coming.

Being one of Lucifer’s best contract killers had its perks of course. She had one of the best condos dark magic could conjure up. (She used to have her own castle, but Konstantin had quickly grown weary of hide and seek and made one complaint to the higher ups and that was that.) She still loved her glorious home. Extravagant décor, Renaissance paintings on the walls, a lavish infinity pool on the roof, Victorian architecture… and almost every room was packed full of treasures and trinkets she’d collected during her various jobs.

All the space in the world, all the food she could eat, all the extravagant clothes she could wear but year after year, it all wore itself out.

Then, there was the travelling. She moved from realm to realm a lot. Purgatory, Hell, Earth, etc. Sometimes she even got to time travel and fuck with things in the past. Those assignments were rare, but extra fun. She wasn’t allowed to go to the future, though. They knew it’d be too tempting for her. She wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to fuck with everything.

Villanelle sighed as she stared at the bleak sky. She was always searching for a feeling. She didn’t know what it was.

But she’d felt things with Eve. She normally only felt things while killing.

Villanelle took pride in and enjoyed her work. She loved the rush, the feeling of power, the sense of control killing gave her. She was the one who decided whether her target lived or died. She decided whether they suffered or went painlessly. But for the most part, she was sadistic. She liked to hurt them.

That deep, dark part of her sang in joy every time she slashed her sword. Every time she drew blood or severed a limb, it was like fireworks going off in her brain. There was no feeling like it. She chased that feeling, she revered that feeling. The feeling of having someone else’s life in her hands and ending it cruelly. Knowing she had complete and utter control and her target could not escape. Knowing that _she_ had hurt them; it made her happy.

She liked when her kills begged; it made her laugh. Because there was no escape from her, there was no reprieve. Sometimes, when her targets begged for mercy, she tortured them instead. Just to see the pain in their eyes and feed off it. She drank their fear and despair like it was the sweetest nectar from a blooming flower. She once crushed a man’s eye with the nail on her pinkie.

Just thinking about it made Villanelle bite her lip.

Yes, she loved the physicality of killing too. Sometimes she preferred to kill her enemies with her bare hands… and it felt so _good_. The feeling of bones being crushed beneath her fingertips. The feeling of skin being ripped apart. Her fingers squeezing against someone’s throat. The feeling of their blood running down her arms. The deliciously pleasing feeling of removing their teeth, crunching them in both palms simultaneously. If she made a stab wound big enough with her sword, sometimes she dug around and removed some organs. She pretended she was a doctor. If she had the time. Those kills were particularly messy, but nonetheless entertaining.

Sometimes her targets fought back. Feebly. And depending on her mood, it amused or enraged her. One time, she’d kicked a target too hard and his head went flying off. She’d never found it. Konstantin had given her an earful for that one.

She wasn’t like the other Fallen Angels. They showed restraint; she was wild. They saw it as a job, nothing more and they carried out the killings as if they were some sort of sacred duty. She just really enjoyed killing and being cruel. She was more… passionate about her work than they were. They thought her strange and she found them boring.

Villanelle knew she was an overwhelming force and not many could handle her. She couldn’t be controlled or manipulated because up until now, she’d had no weaknesses. The moment Konstantin found out that her fascination with Eve went beyond well, fascination, she was in trouble. Years on the job had reinforced the rule to never trust anyone.

Everyone lied, everyone was out for themselves, everyone had an agenda. Everyone had their own version of the truth or their reality that they wanted to push. She knew she couldn’t count on anyone or anything but her body and her mind. And her sword. Everything else was naught.

Yes, she loved her expensive lifestyle and she knew she’d earned it and she thoroughly enjoyed it (as she thoroughly enjoyed bringing various women into her home), but she also knew that it all could be taken away from her in the blink of an eye. The moment Lucifer decided she was too much of a liability, it was over for her.

So her job had made her a bit paranoid. Nothing wrong with that.

Villanelle sat up and shrugged it off. Since when did she start giving a fuck about anything? She wasn’t supposed to care.

The Fallen Angel decided right then and there that she was done thinking for the night. She called two of her regular hookups and ordered some food. She was going to have a great night and forget all about Eve Polastri.

But later, after a long, decadent night, sandwiched between two beautiful, sleeping and satisfied women, Villanelle found herself strangely restless. She always loved the curve of a woman’s back. So smooth and soft and tantalizing. As her fingers trailed back and forth over it, her mind wandered. She should’ve been thinking of the women next to her. One was a sorceress from a prominent magical family and the other was a siren from Atlantis.

But instead, she was thinking of Eve. Villanelle frowned and closed her eyes. She’d have to do something particularly interesting for her next kill. So she could forget about the dark haired woman. And forget about how Eve had made her _feel_.

* * *

Eve sighed again as she stared out the window. Her mug of tea sat untouched on the table, the steam rising towards the ceiling. Rain rhythmically pelted the window, leaving tiny dots that cascaded down the glass.

It’d been three months since she’d met Villanelle and meeting the Fallen Angel had thrown her life into chaos. Not many had encountered her and lived. No one, not even her boss had been able to track the assassin. But nothing had happened. Eve was still very much alive. And she hadn’t heard from the angel at all.

Sometimes Eve pinched herself to make sure these past few months hadn’t been a dream. She started to feel like she was sleepwalking through her own life. She handled cases and took whatever disasters life threw at her, but in the back of her mind, she felt as if something was missing. And try as she might, she couldn’t stop thinking about Villanelle.

At first, Carolyn had been skeptical that she’d even met Villanelle, but after hearing Eve’s story, her boss had launched an investigation. Not that anything ever came of it. The residents of Hell, sworn followers of Lucifer, weren’t exactly forthcoming about their assassins. But Carolyn was able to confirm that no one from Hell had ordered the hit, if there even was one. And that was all her boss would say. The “investigation” was closed not soon after it was began.

Eve was starting to seriously doubt Villanelle’s story. Not that there weren’t holes to begin with, but why? Why would she lie about it? And was it all lies? It didn’t help that her obsessive personality was somewhat fixated on Villanelle. A female assassin, coldblooded and ruthless, ethereal, and a Fallen Angel? And not to mention, she was gorgeous?

The days Eve managed to convince herself that she’d pushed Villanelle out of her mind turned into nights where she dreamt about her. She couldn’t stop. And part of her didn’t want to. She was utterly fascinated. She wanted Villanelle to contact her again, but the blonde never did. And she had no way to contact the angel. The BSA didn’t usually work with beings from Hell.

All Eve had were memories. Her brain started imagining scenarios, what she would do if she saw Villanelle again, where they would go, how far away they’d run to escape their nonexistent enemies… and her fantasies, much to Eve’s dismay, didn’t stop there.

She started thinking about Villanelle while having sex with Niko.

At first, it was only during the height of her orgasms, that last nudge that pushed her over the edge, that made her mind and body explode with pleasure and as much as she tried to deny it, she always saw Villanelle. While her body was lying on the bed, or up against the wall or on top of the table… well it didn’t really matter where she was or what position she was in or if her mouth was open and her eyes were shut, if she was partially clothed or naked, if she was screaming or moaning or cursing or Niko’s hand was over her mouth… it didn’t matter what. She always saw Villanelle.

It got so bad that she started biting her lip while orgasming just to keep herself from breathing out Villanelle’s name. Things were already tense between them. Niko didn’t understand why she didn’t want to forget and move on from her near-death experience with a Fallen Angel assassin and Eve didn’t understand why he would think she’d want to forget when her entire life she’d been obsessed with the paranormal. It wasn’t going to stop just because she could’ve died.

Niko must’ve realized that her mind was somewhere else during sex. He knew her. And before this they’d had a relatively stable marriage. But Villanelle was like an earthquake and Eve was the tsunami that ensued.

Her obsession with Villanelle spread and she started touching herself, thinking about the blonde. From the moment Niko put a hand on her waist, Eve was already fantasizing about Villanelle holding her.

Eve wished she could’ve hidden it. It made things worse between her and Niko, both knowing she was deeply sexually attracted to someone else. They discussed the possibility of an open marriage, but Eve eventually lost interest in that idea because she didn’t just want to sleep around or try to form a relationship with someone else… that wouldn’t solve her problem. The only thing she needed was to see Villanelle again.

The front door creaked open and the sound of boots and a shaking umbrella resounded throughout the first floor. Eve sighed again and stared at her tea. It must’ve been lukewarm by now. Just like her marriage.

Niko walked into the living room, water droplets trailing around him. He was unzipping his jacket and talking on the phone.

“Hey. How was your day?” Eve asked as Niko fumbled with his jacket.

“Hold on just a second,” Niko said into the phone. He put it down on the dining room table that they rarely ate at anymore. “It was good. Yours?”

“Fine.” Eve managed to smile, but it was strained. Was this what their conversations had been reduced to? They barely spoke anymore.

“That’s good.” Niko nodded and looked at her for a moment. Eve was hopeful. Maybe he would sit and they could talk. Or maybe he’d walk over and kiss her and they wouldn’t talk at all. Either would be fine with her. “I’m gonna change out of these wet clothes.”

“Right. What do you want for dinner?” Eve asked as Niko started to walk towards the stairs, phone in hand.

Niko turned his head and gave her a look. “I’m meeting some friends for dinner. I told you that this morning.”

“Oh. I must’ve-”

“Forgotten.” Niko finished for her, a stony look in his eyes. His footsteps fell heavily on the stairs and each sound felt like a slap to Eve’s face. Their bedroom door closed softly behind him. She could hear him murmuring on the phone.

She didn’t know who he was talking to. Part of her was jealous and part of her didn’t care. Eve stared out the window again. Maybe she would microwave her tea.

Sometimes she wished Niko would touch her. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to be held. She wanted to be fucked. She missed his fingertips on her. She missed the way he’d smile at her.

Was this a hurdle they could come back from? Or was this the beginning of the end of their marriage? And how was she supposed to know the difference?

Eve’s stomach growled.

Well, one thing was for sure. She’d be eating dinner alone tonight, so she might as well pick something Niko didn’t like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by. Villanelle and Eve find each other again, but not without consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew okay this took a while for me to write. If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I changed a lot after writing it so there may have been something that I overlooked. The plot certainly took itself in a direction I didn't expect, but I went with it. Because of the changes, I think this fic will have 4 parts, but I can't say that definitively. I hope you enjoy it! And happy holidays! :)
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing: Wild Roses by Of Monsters and Men, Sunlight by Hozier, I.F.L.Y. by Bazzi, Old Wounds by Pvris, Meet Me on the Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie. Oh and while editing I listened to Day After Day by Exo.

Three more months passed. Eve was forgetting the look in Villanelle’s eyes, the sound of her confident voice, her unmistakable accent, the softness of her wing. All she had left were glimpses, shadows of memories that faded with each passing second like raindrops splattered onto the sidewalk, evaporating in the sunlight. But Eve didn’t want the storm to pass; she wanted the turmoil.

Eve tried searching for Villanelle, but it was like the Fallen Angel didn’t _want_ to be found. Nothing but dead ends and red tape everywhere she looked. Carolyn warned her to stop digging, but of course she didn’t listen. She tried everyone: the vampires, the witches, the werewolves, the centaurs, the sirens, the nymphs… but nothing. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence. No one spoke of Lucifer and his league of Fallen Angels. No one wanted to speak of Hell.

Eve tried finding her by examining mysteriously gruesome murders, thinking she could pinpoint Villanelle’s killing style. There was one where a man had been crucified and hung off a bridge that seemed particularly promising. But she must’ve gotten too close because Carolyn assigned a big case to her: a fairy coven stealing human children. Of course by the time she and Kenny had discovered where the kids were being kept, all the murders Eve had been looking at had been deleted from the database. Or her access had been revoked.

Her marriage was deteriorating; she hadn’t had sex in weeks and neither of them wanted to. Forget speaking, they barely looked at each other anymore. They were more like roommates, business partners than two people who were supposedly in love. They’d been married for years and it only took 6 months for it to unravel. Some nights he didn’t even sleep in the house. He didn’t tell her where he stayed and she didn’t ask. If he was home, he was always on his phone. She didn’t ask who he was talking to and he didn’t offer any explanation.

In the end, two people didn’t owe each other anything, no matter what they’d been through in the past. That was how she tried to comfort herself at night while she was alone in their bed, the sheets beside her cold and empty.

For a while, Eve drowned herself in work, much more so than she usually did, to the point where her coworkers and her boss were worried about her. So after a few embarrassing conversations, she was forced to take on less cases, which didn’t sit well with her. She had all this restless, angry energy that she couldn’t direct.

She started exercising at the gym more and took up a pastime she’d engaged in as a child: going for walks.

But of course, she wasn’t walking at the park. Even as a child, she’d always felt more comfortable in a graveyard than a grocery store. Whenever she got into a fight with her parents as a child, she’d run out of the house and find the nearest abandoned home, dilapidated building, anywhere that was as forsaken and lost as she. One time she found an deserted circus and it took the police days to find her.

It was a bright, sunny day and the cemetery was peaceful. A few cars parked near the sidewalk by the entrance. Some families walked around; some people were alone. This graveyard was on a large hill behind a church and at the bottom of the hill was a rather wide pond where loud geese would congregate. The geese were sometimes a welcome distraction for visitors.

The gravel under her feet was worn in some spots, with dips, holes and cracks that might never be fixed. Eve strolled by the various headstones, some with the inscriptions faded, others adorned with fresh flowers. Some had mausoleums the size of Carolyn’s garage. Others were laid to rest under unmarked graves. She felt the energy of the dead as she always did and it was a comfort to her.

Some things never changed.

Eve let out a sigh as she walked underneath the shade of a tree. The roots dug deep into the earth and were creeping towards a red headstone. Her eyes scanned the marble and her heart clenched. They’d died young, younger than her.

She averted her eyes and kept going.

“Eve? Is that you?” A quizzical voice said from above her.

Eve frowned and looked up. Then she smiled upon seeing the familiar face. A ghost was floating between tree branches. An older man, he was a grandfather and often returned on days like this to see his grandkids when his children brought them to his grave. Even as a ghost, he always wore a knitted scarf and hat. It glowed like the rest of his ethereal body.

He insisted everyone call him Bill and who was Eve to deny a dead man’s request? “Yes. Just going for a walk. How are you Bill?” Eve held out her hand and Bill floated down from the tree, placing his translucent hand over Eve’s own.

“Marvelous, the kids just left. I wish I could take a picture of the grandkids. Evan, he’s so tall, you wouldn’t believe it! He’s playing football now, he didn’t like tennis. I always preferred football myself.” Bill spoke excitedly as they moved together through the graveyard.

“Watch out for that step there,” Eve said automatically as they traveled down the steps. The water from the pond twinkled up at them.

“You’re too kind. Always worried about a dead thing like me.” Bill smiled, but then his expression turned thoughtful. “Now what is going on with you?”

Eve frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Come now, Eve! We’ve known each other for years, you can’t hide from me. Something’s bothering you. Is it work?” Bill pestered.

“No.” Eve shook her head.

“That awful husband of yours?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “He never was good enough for you. Is he cheating on you? That’s all men do. Cheat and lie. I would know.”

“Bill!” Eve stopped walking and tore her hand from the ghost’s. “And we both know you never cheated on Keiko.”

“Oh, I know, you’re still young and I’m a harsh, old bugger. Now, quell your anger and tell me what bothers you. Or else I will keep pestering and guessing and I assure you each guess will be more ludicrous than the last.” Bill gestured to one of the benches that overlooked the pond. “Come sit with an old man and keep him company, won’t you? Who knows, if your story is interesting enough, it may even distract me from the fact that I’m dead.”

Eve rolled her eyes. But of course she couldn’t say no. The last thing she needed was Bill showing up at work asking her what was wrong in front of Kenny, who also had the Sight. She sat down next to the old man. They stared out at the water for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The wind gently blew around them, making the scarf around Bill’s neck dance.

It wasn’t like ghosts to be so concerned with the affairs of the living, well especially if they had started out as strangers. But Bill and Eve were different. Eve had spotted him years ago floating next to his wife who was sobbing by his grave. Because he had been murdered and the police had ruled it a suicide. His widow, Keiko, had known he’d been murdered but no one would help. No one believed her. 

Eve took it upon herself to solve Bill’s murder. Call it justice or a sense of duty or just sheer stubbornness. But Eve thought it was her responsibility. Because no one else could see this widow or hear her cries or feel her pain, because she wasn’t just grieving, a great injustice had been done to the man she loved most. No one would see the tears that wouldn’t fall from Bill’s eyes. The rest of his family was suffering as well. Armed with the memory of Keiko's tearful expression and Bill's description of the attacker, Eve went to work. Talking to every ghost she knew. The dead saw much but usually said little. But once they knew she was trying to help their own, they gave her the answers she sought.

It was a robbery gone wrong; Bill had come back early because he’d forgotten his glasses of all things. He was murdered over some jewelry that no one even noticed was missing until three days after his death had been ruled a suicide. His murderer was smart enough to cover his tracks and fabricate the crime scene in such a way that the police were fooled. But the culprit was still human; he made mistakes. And the dead could still see. License plates for example. In some ways, they were better than security cameras.

Uncovering Bill’s murder was how she ended up working at the BSA. Not many people could solve a murder alone, even one with the Sight. But Eve was one of those people. And after making the news, dodging reporters and refusing to take money from Bill’s family, Carolyn came knocking on her door, quite literally.

In some ways, Bill was closer to her than her actual family. They had an inexplicable bond. So if anyone else had pushed her to open up, Eve would’ve become furious. She would’ve walked away or pushed them away. Ignored them. But this was Bill, the ghost, the man who had turned her life around. They’d changed each other’s destinies or perhaps they were always meant to meet.

The thought of destiny turned Eve’s stomach. Did that mean she was meant to meet Villanelle too? And why. For what purpose. To torment her? To taunt her with a beautiful woman that she could never have? And why did she want her to begin with? What kind of person did that make Eve? Why was she so enticed, so obsessed with Villanelle? Why was she so unwilling to let the blonde woman go?

“I can’t stop thinking about someone I met only once. And I don’t know why.” Eve breathed out, half to herself.

Bill smiled at her, his eyes full of the warm wisdom and clarity that most grandparents possess, dead or alive. The ghost waited.

“I think my marriage is failing. I think I love him, but, it’s just not the same. And I’m afraid that this is just some passing fancy and I’m going to end up throwing away something good that I worked at and loved and fought for. And for what? Someone who probably doesn’t even remember me.” Eve buried her head in her hands. “I’m losing him, I’m scared. But I think he’s lost me too and he’s given up. He can see something I can’t. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I don’t know what I’m thinking. I can’t let this ruin my marriage.”

“Eve, you’re still young. If your marriage is failing, it’s not because of one thing or one person. It’s because that one thing or one person brought all those other problems to light that you have ignored. All those little things that bothered you, that you never spoke up about, that you wrote off, that you decided weren’t worth the fight, they’ve all come back up to the surface. You’ve met the catalyst then. But the catalyst can’t cause a reaction by itself. And if someone has shaken up your world, it’s overly modest of you to assume that you have not shaken up their world as well.

“You are a remarkable woman. Look how you served as a catalyst in my _life_, in my death. Look how you helped my family. If change is coming, question not where it came from. Embrace the change while you have time and live your life. One day, perhaps none of this will matter. You’ll be right here next to me, dead as that withering tree. Some people stay married to same person for fifty years and some never see a ring on their finger. Everyone’s journey is unique to them. Don’t compare yourself to others and do what feels right to you. Live.”

Eve sighed, closing her eyes. She let the older man’s thoughts sink in. As always, Bill was right. He had a roundabout way of talking, but there was truth in his words. She didn’t want to face that truth, but there it was. “But it’s not that easy. I don’t know what feels right. I don’t know what _is_ right.”

“Listen, I’m not saying run off to the casino with this…” Bill trailed off.

“Villanelle.”

“Villanelle. Hm, I feel as though I’ve heard that name before. Anyways, separate from your husband. Feel what it’s like to be on your own. Go on some dates. Sleep around if you must. Sometimes people fall apart and fall back together. Maybe you need a break from him, maybe not. But if this relationship is not serving you anymore, then it will become unhealthy for both of you. Break it off now, before you hurt each other even more.”

“You’ve heard of Villanelle?” Eve turned and gave Bill a look. “How?”

“Oh, I think Elena mentioned that name in passing a while ago.” Bill shrugged. “You’d have to ask her; you know how my memory is.”

Elena was a well-known healer, probably the best in the city, if not the country. Eve had gone to her clinic several times, while working on cases and on occasion, after sustaining injuries because of said cases. Elena was formidable women, fierce, loyal and impartial; she healed _everyone_ no matter what. Because of this, she was under protection by supernatural beings and humans alike.

Eve stood suddenly, her mind made up.

“Oh, I know that look. You tell Elena I said hi, won’t you?” Bill chuckled at Eve’s facial expression; the stubborn set of her jaw, the determined look in her eyes. It was the same look the woman had given him all those years ago, when he’d told her he’d been murdered. Eve had a mission and she’d accomplish it.

“Of course,” Eve smiled fondly at Bill. “And thank you.”

“Anytime. Come back once you’ve settled everything, I want to know how everything ends up.” Bill continued as Eve turned to leave. “And be careful.”

“So do I. And I will.” Eve gave Bill one last smile before she walked away.

* * *

Villanelle was even more bored than usual. She was restless. No matter how many humans she killed or how many women she slept with, nothing pleased her. She was bored beyond comprehension. And when her mind wandered, she kept imagining the most ridiculous things.

Like Eve having sex with her boring husband.

It made Villanelle burn with jealousy. It made her heart heavy with an emotion she wasn’t ready to admit to or even identify. So she ignored it, buried it, as she drew her sword and drove it into the hearts of men. She ignored how she saw Eve in every women she slept with, every touch, every sigh, every shudder, all she could think of was Eve. It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right. It didn’t make sense.

Not that Villanelle was logical to begin with, but this? Incomprehensible.

Villanelle thought Eve was just someone she was vaguely interested in. She thought just seeing her once was enough. But now she was spiraling and sinking and she didn’t know what to do.

Of course, Konstantin noticed the change in her demeanor. No one else did. She hid behind her wide smiles, her obscene jokes, her charismatic impressions, her fantastical lies that everyone was fooled by. She tried turning up the intensity of her life by butchering more, by fucking more, but in the end, she just felt more lifeless.

And the jealousy? It didn’t make sense. Eve wasn’t hers, people couldn’t be possessed and yet, Villanelle felt strangely possessive over Eve. She didn’t want Eve smiling at him. She didn’t want Eve going out with him, holding hands, sharing an umbrella under the rain, crossing the street together… none of it. All the mundane, precious things he got to do with her and probably took for granted. Villanelle wanted that. She wanted Eve.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Villanelle would wake and stare at the ceiling, lost in her memories of Eve. The little time they spent together was like a lighthouse in her tumultuous brain. It comforted her, steadied her. Because surely, they would find their way to each other again.

Tonight, she was in Porto. One of her targets was staying at a hotel near the Douro and hers was near an ice cream shop and a cathedral. She’d spent her afternoon on a wine tour and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She’d drunk an entire barrel without anyone noticing of course. She’d then stumbled around the narrow streets, stopping to eat and shop when she felt like it. She always blended in well with tourists, because she never truly felt like she belonged anywhere. No one ever looked twice at her. No one ever suspected.

Lucifer always expected the best, so she and other assassins were required to be experts at camouflage and suppressing their magic. He’d given each assassin one drop of his blood to aid in the process, to ensure excellence, but most importantly, to ensure none of his operatives would ever be caught.

All the humans saw was a blonde woman with a giddy smile, shopping for heels on an inclined street. And other magic users like her? They called her the Faceless Monster for a reason, because even if some of them managed to see through her camouflage or sense an ounce of her magic, their memories were instantly wiped. (Lucifer’s blood magic was that strong.) Most of them thought she was human. And the ones who didn’t couldn’t remember.

Which is what made it so remarkable that Eve saw her while she was using a vanishing spell. To think that there was a human out there that could see through the Devil’s magic… well could anyone blame Villanelle for becoming obsessed?

Villanelle sighed as she rolled over on her bed. She couldn’t wait for her target’s wife to board her return flight. Then she could kill her target and go back to Hell. Her target was some politician’s son; it was a revenge killing of sorts. The man’s father had pissed someone off with some law or something. Villanelle never really asked for the details, but she’d happen to skim the file Konstantin gave her for once. He’d been shocked she even opened it, but, she’d only done it to keep her mind from wandering.

There was a knock on her hotel door. Villanelle frowned as she focused her magic, her energy on the presence behind it. Then she sat up and rolled her eyes. Strolling over to the door and flinging it wide open, Villanelle gave Konstantin a look.

“Come to check up on me?” Villanelle droned as she leaned against the doorframe. She purposefully played with her magic, making her wings vanish and reappear so many times that her handler turned away for a second.

“Enough. Can I come in?” Konstantin was holding a bag of food and a bottle of wine. “I have news.”

“Sure. But it will cost you.” Villanelle stepped back, allowing the older Fallen Angel to walk in. She plopped down on the couch, waiting eagerly as Konstantin set the food on the table in front of her. She flipped the TV on and watched as he grabbed some wine glasses from the cupboard.

“Now be careful, I got this from Arina’s.” Konstantin poured Villanelle a glass of wine and to her slight surprise, it was ultramarine. Arina had the best wine cellar in Porto for paranormals like her. Her wine was so laced with magic it was almost potent. Honestly, Villanelle thought her wine was the best in Europe.

Villanelle took a sip and her heart sang. It was deliciously sweet. She swirled her tongue and savored the flavor, feeling warm and buzzed already. She looked at the dark blue bottle on the table. _Midnight Magic._ Arina still, for all her talent in winemaking, was awful at naming her own drinks. Not that anyone minded.

“So tell me, what is this news?” Villanelle asked as Konstantin opened their food. He’d gotten sandwiches and a multitude of small pastries for dessert. It was normal, human food, but it was satisfying enough. She was sure the wine had cost him a lot. Lucifer paid well obviously, but Arina’s was a delicacy. She took another sip and the warm, fuzzy feeling returned instantly.

“Arthur’s wife, she is taking a flight home tomorrow night instead of in the morning.” Konstantin said and took a healthy bite out of his sandwich.

Villanelle snatched a chocolate pastry off the table and stuffed the entire thing into her mouth, savoring the sensation of the gooey liquid exploding in her mouth. She almost took another sip of wine but thought better of it. She wanted to thoroughly enjoy every sip _and_ remember this conversation.

“Uh huh…” She replied between mouthfuls of sugar.

“This will give you time to go here. It will be a quick trip and you’re in the area.” Konstantin handed her a slip of paper with an address she already knew.

In the area? Villanelle almost scoffed. Thank goodness her magic made travel easy. “Why do you want me to go to Elena’s?” Villanelle frowned. She hadn’t been there in months. “Do you need some more medication? Are you getting those backaches again?”

“No, my back does not hurt. But I will be getting a headache if you do not listen.” Konstantin sighed heavily and leaned back onto the soft couch. For a moment, his eyes flickered towards the TV. “You have been distracted lately and I am not the only one who has noticed.”

“What? No.” Villanelle rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You crucified your last male target and hung him off a bridge.”

“I didn’t get caught did I? And besides, he was a rapist. I could’ve done worse.”

“Part of being an assassin for Lucifer is using the utmost discretion. It even made the human news. Your kills have become more and more ah… flamboyant. It’s almost as if you’re trying to attract attention.”

“Well, who doesn’t like attention?”

“It matters if the person you want attention from is _human_. And not just any human. A human you were specifically told to stay away from. A human who could destroy you.”

Somehow, Villanelle liked the sound of that. Being destroyed by Eve seemed like the sweetest reward she could ever hope for. It was a destiny she could never deserve. It was something she shouldn’t even want.

The blonde stole a look at Konstantin, only to find him staring at her worriedly. She slapped one of her trademark cocky smiles onto her face, brazen like a muscular heroine.

“You worry too much,” She purred and she watched as his facial expression transformed. It was too easy at times. “But if it bothers you that much, I’ll go to Elena’s. I could use the fresh air. Traveling clears my head.”

“Good. I have already called ahead. All you have to do is go pick up the medicine.” Konstantin resumed eating, chewing his food loudly.

“And what am I being treated for?” Villanelle asked, resting her chin on her hand. She kept her tone playful, curious even.

“It will help you concentrate and focus and keep your mind off silly things. Like I said, you have been distracted lately.” Konstantin sipped his drink and sighed. “Let’s enjoy this wine, shall we?”

“Mmm.” Villanelle picked up her glass, half-tempted to down the entire thing in one swallow. But her instincts told her that’d be a mistake. She couldn’t prove it, but she had a bad feeling about going to Elena’s. She had no intention of taking any medicine they’d prescribed for her, because there was nothing wrong with her. But for now, she’d pretend. She’d play the good girl, the good little Fallen Angel who obeyed orders, who toed the line occasionally but never stepped over and throw in enough inappropriate jokes to keep him from becoming too suspicious.

Villanelle and Konstantin finished eating and polished off half the bottle of wine, alternating between chatting and watching the TV before he left, practically stumbling out the door. She couldn’t fall asleep that night.

* * *

Eve stood outside Elena’s clinic. The clinic was a decently sized building, with an apothecary of sorts on the first floor, a waiting area on the second and a plethora of offices, patient rooms, etc. on the third, fourth, and fifth. It was right smack in the middle of the city; near a busy intersection, surrounded by shops, restaurants and a bank across the street.

There were cameras everywhere, but she still felt wary. She felt an almost prickling sensation on the back of her neck. It was a curious feeling. She felt as if someone was watching her. Someone who was trying to hide their presence. Eve willed herself not to turn around, not to look. Because she was frightened in that moment. Because whoever was trying to hide from her… they weren’t Villanelle. Someone was watching her, someone strong, someone like Villanelle. But they didn’t know she could feel them. If she turned around, she’d see them, no doubt.

Eve quickly walked inside the Felton Wellness Center and Apothecary, the bell above the door gently announcing her arrival. It was a Saturday morning, so of course it was rather busy. Humans and paranormals alike strolled through the aisles, picking up products and setting them back down, making their way to the registers or taking the elevators upstairs.

She welcomed the chaos with a deep breath and blended right in, listening to the idle chatter around her as she walked by the frozen food aisle which contained, among other things, sacks, jugs and other containers of donated blood. She felt strangely calm. Her eyes strayed to some blood juice boxes at the top and she smiled, recalling a case she’d once solved. A human had been kidnapping and trafficking vampire children, selling them to bigots who wanted undying slaves. But again, it was hard to hide from ghosts. She’d found the children in a few weeks.

Her job was necessary and she was good at it. She was part of the essential bridge keeping humans and paranormals from going at each other’s throats. Without her and her unit, paranormals would retaliate against humans and vice versa and then they’d have another war on their hands. And the majority of both didn’t want that again. There’d been enough death and war to last a century.

Years after the war ended and the peace treaty had been signed, the first humans started to be born with the Sight. Eve suspected it was because paranormals were required to use glamour, camouflage, concealing magic, etc. to hide themselves from humans. To keep the “peace”. (Although that law came with stipulations, e.g., such magic wasn't necessary at schools.) She didn't really understand the war or the laws that came after it, to be honest. But being constantly exposed to strong, pervasive magic had to have some effects on humanity. 

There were many widely accepted theories about how humans with the Sight came about, each more outlandish than the last. Some thought God had given humans the Sight, others thought it was simply evolution, some thought it was the result of human experimentation during the war. Some thought they were aliens. 

Part of Eve thought the Sight was simply an ironic reaction, Mother Nature balancing the state of things after paranormals were required to hide themselves. Because none of them could hide from her.

Eve had almost walked through the entire first floor, lost in her thoughts as she passed by potions and powders of all kinds, when she felt it. It felt as if her heart had been gripped by a fiery vice; she was in pain and she welcomed the burn, reveled in it. It was a familiar feeling; she was both excited and fearful, furious and elated, confused and convinced. Only one person could bring out such feelings, such a devastating reaction in her. And she felt as if she’d had this feeling before. That they’d met _before_ the last time. But they hadn’t. That was impossible. 

Her eyes flicked towards the door just as it opened. The bell rang again as Villanelle walked in, wearing a long-sleeved, flowy blue shirt, jean shorts and black boots. Her long, blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and dark glasses obscured her eyes. No one else could see her wings. Eve liked that; it was almost like a secret between them. Even though she was dressed casually, she still looked ethereal. How could no one else see it? How could they not tell?

They couldn’t see what she saw. Something told her that even without the Sight, Eve would still notice Villanelle. See _something_ in her. Eve didn’t know what it was and the not knowing was part of what drove her obsession.

Villanelle took off her glasses and her eyes instantly sought out Eve’s. The blonde made her way over, sparing one annoyed glance at a human who was looking through various love potions and didn’t immediately move out of her way.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you staring was rude?” Villanelle teased as she stopped walking. She absentmindedly picked up some werewolf pain meds and tossed the bottle in the air, the pills rattling inside. She tossed it again and looked at Eve, waiting for her response.

Eve’s mouth went dry. She’d been searching for Villanelle for so long. And now the Fallen Angel was right in front of her. She looked the same… the cheerful, almost childlike smile, those chaotic eyes.

“You’re here…” Eve whispered, half to herself, but Villanelle heard. If anything, her smile widened and Eve almost rolled her eyes. “And where were you for the past couple months, huh?” She halfheartedly shoved the taller woman. 

“Awww… did you really want to run away with me? But what about your husband? I’m sure he must miss you, even now.” Villanelle’s nonchalant tone was betrayed by the borderline angry glint in her eyes.

“Jealous?” Eve raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re in luck. Niko and I are probably going to get divorced.” The sarcastic laugh tore itself out of her throat before she could stop it. “I don’t know if I should be angry at you for breaking up my marriage or for making me realize it was broken in the first place.”

Villanelle’s eyes widened and there it was again. That unreadable expression.

“I suppose part of me is thankful, but I do resent you a little. Did it ever occur to you that I was happy to ignore the flaws in my own marriage? I would’ve been happy to settle. I could’ve retired years from now, happily married to him. If I hadn’t met you.” Eve sighed, the words just pouring out of her. She didn’t know why she was confessing all of this to Villanelle. She should’ve said, _Hey so how is it, working for Lucifer? Good health coverage? _But instead she-

“I’m always bored, except when I’m with you. I like being around you. I’m not sorry for that.” Villanelle shook her head. “You affect me too. For so long, I only thought about killing and eating and sleeping with beautiful women. And I still enjoy those things very much. But now, I find myself thinking about you. All the time.”

Eve gaped at Villanelle, her cheeks becoming flushed. Who knew a blonde assassin could get her so flustered with words that would make any normal woman back away. Other people would be scared, talking to, well essentially a serial killer and here she was, having an intimate conversation with one in the middle of the pain relief aisle.

God, she _liked_ that Villanelle was thinking about her, she liked that this, whatever it was, wasn’t one-sided and she liked talking to Villanelle, looking at her, being around her. It just felt right. Eve thought that she needed to see Villanelle once more, just for closure so she could move on, but how could she move on from this feeling? How could she give it up? How was she supposed to go back to her life before? Her normal husband? How could she give up this intensity, this rage, this attraction, this connection between them? Even if it was wrong, even if she was committing an unforgivable sin, she didn’t care. She was addicted, she realized.

She couldn’t give up the way she felt around Villanelle. She was happy. As sick as it was, being around someone who killed other humans and enjoyed it, but she was. She wanted Villanelle’s attention, she wanted the blonde to look at her, to notice her. And now, for however long it would last, she finally had Villanelle again. And she’d foolishly thought she’d be able to give this up?

She didn’t want to. She wanted to be utterly selfish for once and hold on.

Villanelle reached over and played with a strand of Eve’s curly hair, twirling it around her slender finger. “What are you thinking about?” Her hazel eyes looked Eve’s body up and down. “And why are you dressed like you’re going to a funeral?”

“I’m not dressed like-” Eve sputtered out indignantly and Villanelle laughed. “You know what, that’s enough. I have some questions for you.”

“Oh really?” Villanelle tugged on Eve’s hair once more and let go, a challenging look in her eyes. “And what makes you think I’ll answer?” The dare in her eyes was almost a threat, but then again, this whole conversation was risky. How far would they go?

Eve met her with a stubborn look of her own. “You’re indifferent about a lot of things. But I’m not one of them. Now let’s go.” There were some benches upstairs near the waiting rooms where they could talk privately.

“You know that could change at any time, right?” Villanelle snorted, but she fell into step beside Eve.

Eve smiled sadly. “Believe me, I know.” _But for now, I have your interest._ However long it would last, she didn’t know. No matter how fleeting it was, she would hold onto it. It wasn’t healthy, it was probably wrong, but she didn’t care.

Their elevator ride was a quiet one and luckily no one else was on board. As soon as they got off, passing one of the many windows that overlooked the city, Eve felt it again. Someone was out there, concealing their presence, watching.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from looking out the window.

“Nervous? Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Unless…” Villanelle trailed off, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

“I actually prefer to be choked.” Eve said, enjoying the way Villanelle almost bumped into one of the doctors walking by, too distracted by her words to pay attention to where she was going. Either Villanelle didn’t care they were being watched or she didn’t notice. But she was a Fallen Angel. How could she not?

Then again, it would be a mistake on both their parts to overestimate Villanelle’s abilities. No one was invincible and everyone made mistakes. So there was a slight possibility that the enemy out there was stronger than the blonde. And in that case, Eve had to act as normal as possible.

No one would attack Elena’s clinic, so they were safe. For now.

Eve sat down on one of the benches near the vending machines and Villanelle sat down beside her. There weren’t any windows nearby, so she felt slightly better. A group of luminescent fairies, each one no bigger than her hand, fluttered by, using magic to extract some sweets from the machine. They carried the candies away, chittering amongst themselves, barely sparing the two women a glance, leaving a trail of radiant dust in their wake.

She wanted to drown in this moment, sitting so close to Villanelle, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She didn’t want this to end, but she knew Villanelle would leave. And then she’d be left with this empty feeling. Like the sun had gone from her life. But she hadn’t gone yet. It was peaceful. She couldn't really describe it, but even her soul felt at peace.

Eve closed her eyes and inhaled.

“I thought you were going to interrogate me,” Villanelle said. Eve didn’t need to peek to see the mocking, almost mischievous look in her eyes. She knew it was there.

Eve snorted and stretched her limbs, looking over, only to see Villanelle staring right at her, leaning forward with her chin in her hand. Having Villanelle’s attention fixated on her was some strange sort of compliment she didn’t know she desperately needed until today.

She didn’t know what compelled her. Maybe Fallen Angels had some kinda magic that made people act irrationally around them. Eve reached forward and gently traced Villanelle’s cheekbone with her thumb. Her skin was so soft and smooth and warm. Eve wanted to touch her more. Needed to touch her more. And that was why she drew back from the blonde and suppressed that feeling. Before her compulsions got her into trouble. Or got her killed.

But some sick part of her wouldn’t mind dying if it was by Villanelle’s hand.

Eve cleared her throat and looked away from Villanelle’s curious gaze. “So, let’s start with the obvious. You weren’t hired to kill me. Why were you following me then?”

“Oh.” Villanelle had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. “Well, Konstantin left some file on his desk, containing profiles about humans with the Sight, you know, potentially dangerously skilled ones that could expose us. I flipped through it while I was waiting for him to get back and I saw your picture in there. But your file, well…”

“What?” Eve demanded.

“Parts of it were confidential, even for me. Magic erased part of your profile as soon as I touched it. But it left enough so I could find you.” Villanelle shrugged. “When I saw your picture, I thought at first that you looked familiar. I realize now I made a mistake, but that’s why I stopped and really looked.”

_Did she make a mistake?_ A questioning voice rang out in Eve’s skull. _Isn’t it possible that you’ve met b-_

Pain gripped her forehead. “Fuck.” Eve massaged her temples. Villanelle stared, concern all over her face. “No, it’s okay, I get these headaches sometimes. I got into a car accident two years ago.”

“That wasn’t in your file.” Villanelle pouted.

“Well, why would it be? It has nothing to do with-” Eve broke off as the pain increased ten-fold and her vision went white. She almost keeled over, but Villanelle put an arm around her shoulders and propped her up.

“Breathe.” Villanelle instructed her firmly.

Feeling Villanelle’s arms around her, hearing her voice, it calmed Eve. She obeyed, breathing slowly as she felt Villanelle’s magic swarm around her. It eased the pain in her head in seconds.

“Wow.” Eve lifted her head, pulling back from the Fallen Angel. “You can heal like that and you spend time killing us instead?”

“It’s just a simple spell. I’m no healer.” Villanelle frowned. “And those aren’t normal headaches. My magic took the pain away, but not the source. Is that why you came here? To see if Elena could help?”

“No.” Eve shook her head. She wasn’t ready to think about or process the implications behind what Villanelle just said. “I came here because I was trying to find clues about how to find you.”

Villanelle stiffened and Eve watched as the gears in her mind turned. “Why would there be clues here? Who told you that?”

“I thought I was supposed to be interrogating you.” Eve joked, but Villanelle didn’t bite. Her expression remained serious. “Okay, okay. This ghost I know told me-”

“You just go around taking advice from ghosts?” Villanelle gave her an incredulous look.

“I happen to trust him more than I trust _you_. Anyways, he said Elena mentioned you. But of course, given his memory, it could’ve been one of the doctors or a patient.” Eve had no reason to doubt Bill. But it was possible someone had purposely mentioned Villanelle around the ghost, knowing that eventually they’d talk again. 

“We have to go.” Villanelle stood up, grabbing her hand. Their reunion wasn't a coincidence. She didn’t know who she could trust. Not Konstantin.

“Someone’s been watching me, well us now, since I got here.” Eve blurted out, not caring anymore if they heard.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Villanelle snapped, holding out her free hand. Her thin sword appeared in the air, hovering and she snatched it up. The sunlight reflected off the various jewels on the hilt.

“I thought you knew!” Eve snapped back as Villanelle tugged them through the hallway. “And where are we going?” They passed some witches who gave them a weird look. “And put that sword away, you’re scaring people!”

Instinct tugged her eyes towards the window. Eve looked down and saw an Angel with messy brown hair, wearing jeans and a striped shirt with a cocksure smile on his face. Hooked, thin black wings extended from his back, keeping him afloat midair. His wings were nothing like Villanelle’s, his more jagged and sharp. He was staring right at them and waved, almost cheerfully. Dread filled her stomach.

The window right next to them exploded, glass shattering everywhere. Villanelle dropped her concealment spell, stretched her black wings and shielded Eve from the blast. The force from the explosion knocked them into a nearby wall.

As the dust cleared, Eve could faintly hear people screaming and running, alarms going off. Elena had security; they’d be here soon. She slowly stood up, brushing herself off. Villanelle was already up, surveying their surroundings.

A red ball of whirring energy the size of a light bulb came flying towards them and Villanelle blocked it with her sword, sending it flying towards the nearest window where it promptly exploded, sending more glass everywhere.

“Tsk, tsk. Let’s try not to damage the building too much.” A haughty voice said. Eve turned around. The male Angel stood there, flapping his magnificent wings. He held a sword in one hand and a whirring ball in the other. His sword was shorter and wider than Villanelle’s and his hilt was shaped like an eagle’s head.

“Hugo.” Villanelle sounded annoyed. “What are you doing here?” She unconsciously pushed Eve so the woman was behind her, shielding her with her free arm. “Shouldn’t you be busy, off killing humans in the future?” It always bothered her that he was a higher rank than her. Hugo was an arrogant, womanizing, generally irritating Fallen Angel who she sometimes wished was human so she could kill him without repercussions. And now this.

“I’ve always wanted to kill you.” Hugo replied, slowly walking forward. He grinned at Eve. “Oh, she’s cute. I can see why you’d risk so much for her.”

“Leave her alone.” Villanelle growled and her wings shuddered.

Hugo threw back his head and laughed. “Are you mad I interrupted your date? You do know how setups work right?”

“Oh shut up already.” Eve rolled her eyes. “We get it, you and whoever hired you wanted us here so you could kill us both. Get on with it.”

Hugo stared at her, momentarily offended and Villanelle tossed her a grateful smile. Then in the blink of an eye she was next to Hugo and their swords clashed together. Eve took a deep breath as she watched the Fallen Angels fight. She wished she could help. She wanted to protect Villanelle. But what could she do? She was only human.

A human who’d noticed Hugo hiding when Villanelle wasn’t able to. Maybe she could help in some way, she just didn’t know what.

But getting lost in her head while two supernatural beings fought wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done.

“EVE!!!!!”

Eve looked up just in time to see the red ball of pulsing energy headed right for her. It was too late to dodge it.


End file.
